The Zelda Slumber Party Oot
by Lil-Miaka
Summary: Sillyness, and crazyness! My Slumber Party with Zelda Characters!You asked for it!PLEASE R&R!Please REVEIW, or else I'll send Navi to anoy you! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


The Zelda Slumber Party

(Note: I'm pretending that all the characters (except Saria) and my self are 12 years old)

Lil-Miaka: HEY! Welcome to the party Zelda! Oh! Hey there Saria (she's 8)! Now every one is here!_ And I don't own Zelda!_

Zelda: What?

LilMiaka: I _have_ to say that, this is a Fan-fic. Now Pretend I _didn't_ say that!

Zelda: I-is Link here?

Lil-Miaka: Yeah, Why?

(Zelda Stiffens up)

Lil-Miaka: OH! Yea! Sorry I forgot…

Link: What? What did you forget?…OH! Hi Zelda!

Zelda: (Blushes) Hi… :)

(Saria runs to the living room)

Lil-Miaka: HEY! Saria, Wait!

Link: Whew! Ya' Know Lil-Miaka (laughs nervously) I'm glad ALL the guests are here…At first I thought you invited-

Familiar voice: I'm HERE! OH! IS THAT MY LINKY-POO!

(Incase you didn't guess, it was princess Ruto! DUN DUN DUUUUN!)

Link: (whispering) I thought you sent her the FAKE invitation!

Lil-Miaka: (Also whispering) I DID!

Ruto: (Giggles) I can't believe it the invitation said the party was in Antarctica! Good thing I called your mom Lil-Miaka!

Lil-Miaka: I don't own KND!…ignore that.

Ruto: Link! I got the letter you wrote me…but…I couldn't read it.

Zelda: That was a _restraining order._

Ruto: SHUTUP! YOUR JUST JELOUS…ALL THE GIRLS THAT HAVE INSALTED ME! (Wraps her arm around Link)

Link: (Struggles out of Ruto's grip.) Um…I'll go to the…living room…

Ruto: He's Shy.

(Ruto, Zelda, and Lil-Miaka join link and the others in the living room)

Malon: Finally the party starts

Nabooru: Woo! Bring out the snacks!

Impa: (She's 14) Hey calm down!

Lil-Miaka: HEY! It's _MY_ birthday party and _I_ say FREAKOUT!

(Everyone begins to dance to the _song_ "Freakout" but soon it is interrupted by an uncomfortably Familiar voice)

Man! You guys woke me up!

Link: No… Lil-Miaka! You didn't?  
Lil-Miaka: No I didn't!

(The person…was… even worse than Ruto …drumroll…GANONDORF!DUN DUN DUUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! And he was15)

Link: WHY TODAY!

Ganondorf: Cut the drama…and call me Ganon!

Lil-Miaka: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! YOU WHERN'T INVITED!

Ganon: Chill dude. I'm EVIL!(BOOM BOOM!) I don't _need_ an invitation. MWHAAAHAHHAHAHAHAAAHAHAAA!

Link: Can I _please_? (Is holding his sword)

Lil-Miaka: NO!

Saria: Well _I'm_ not going to let _him_ ruin the party! Lets party anyway.

Every one but Ganon: YEA!

(Lil-Miaka breaks out the snacks)

Impa: Um…Saria mabie you shouldn't drink so much soda…you know how you get when you eat sugar!

Saria: Please I only-SUGAR RUSH!(Starts running all around)

Zelda: UH-OH! DUCK AND COVER!

Link: Wha- (Saria runs into him but don't stop) AAAAAAAGH! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! HOOOW DOOO YOOUUU STOOOP THIIIS TIIIIING!

Lil-Miaka grabs his arm and gets him away from Saria, who runs into Ganon.

Lil-Miaka: Wow! That was FUNNY!

A little wile later…

Lil-Miaka: HEY! FUN GAME UP STAIRS! _MY_ IDEA! TRUST ME YOU'LL LOVE IT!

Everyone runs up stairs

Lil-Miaka: Okay. The name of the game is truthor dare! I'll start, (Giggle) Liiiiiink?

Link: OH NO! Na-uh! NO!

Lil-Miaka: FINE! Ganon, Truth or _Dare_?

Ganon: Dare me sucker!

Lil-Miaka: Okay! I dare you to raid my moms dresser find one of her bras and put it on your head

Ganon: (Gaping) your kidding right?

Lil-Miaka: You chose _DARE_! You have to!

Ganon: Sigh okay… (Leaves room)

Lil-Miaka: Ok now, while he's doing that…Saria you go!

Saria: Okay…Um…Ruto! Truth or _DARE_?

Ruto: Um…Oh! Dare!

Saria: Okay! I dare you to go outside running like a madman and yelling, "I'M A GUPPIE!"(Winks at Lil-Miaka

Ruto: Okay:)

After Ruto ran outside Lil-Miaka locked the door

Then Ganondorf came back with a bra on his head, everyone else cracked up

Lil-Miaka: OKAY! Link! Truth or DARE?

Link: _Okay!_ Truth!

Lil-Miaka: Do you…LIKE like…Zelda?

Link: Well…uh…I…um…ya' see….y…n…I…YES!

Zelda: YAHOOOO! I love you Link:D:) -

Lil-Miaka: (dose the electric-slide) YEAH! TAKE **_THAT_** MALINKERS! WHO-HOO, WHO-HOO, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, MY BIRTHDAY… What do ya' know it really _is_ my birthday!

Malon: (shoots eye daggers at Lil-Miaka) I can't believe it! _You_ are a ZeLinker!

Lil-Miaka: Yea! I AM! And if you got a problem with that…

(Next thing you know Malon has bean T.P.ed)

Lil-Miaka's mom: Ember! Pizza's here!

Lil-Miaka: MOM! Around my friends it's "Lil-Miaka"

Lil-Miaka's mom: You really liked Fishugi Yugi that much!

Lil-Miaka: Yesh! You sound like Navi! Who, thankfully, is NOT here!

(Every one goes down stairs for pizza except Malon, who was still T.P.ed)

Lil-Miaka: Hey I got a movie you guys will LOVE! "The Princess Bride"

Zelda: MY FAVORET!

(After the movie)

Lil-Miaka: I _always_ love to watch that movie! "Life is pain! Anyone who says otherwise is selling something." HA!

Link: Hey isn't it about time for CAKE?

Impa: …and presents?

Lil-Miaka: Yeah! It is! YAY!

Saria: (Carrying the cake) Here you go.

Everyone but Link and Lil-Miaka:

Happy Birthday to you…

Happy Birthday TO you…

Happy Birthday dear Lil-Miaka…

Happy Birthday to YOU!

Wile Link sang:

Happy Birthday to you…

You live in a zoo…

You look like moblin…

AAAAND

You smell like one too

Zelda: LINK!

Link: Sorry…

Lil-Miaka: It's okay! LETS EAT CAKE!

(After eating cake)

L-M's mom: Time for presents

(Warning: Irony located ahead!)

Zelda: Here open mine!

Lil-Miaka: Okay! (Rips it open) WOW! A TRIFORCE TROPHY!

Zelda: Yeah! You will always think of Hyrule when you look at it!

Impa: Open Mine next!

(And she opened Impa's, and Saria's, and Nabooru's.)

Link: Now open mine!

Lil-Miaka: OOOO! (Opens it) WOW! "The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker"!…Uh-Oh…

Link: What? Is something wrong?

Lil-Miaka: Well…This means the next Zelda Slumber Party will have WW characters!

Link: OH!

(The next morning, Ruto had a melt down seeing Link and Zelda holding hands)


End file.
